


Deja Vu 2

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blowjobs, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Like the previous drabble but it's longer and the pairings are divided by chapters. Stancest is in chapter one and fiddauthor is in chapter two.





	1. Stancest: The first time

Stanford was sitting in his desk as he gazed at his math homework, trying to figure out how to solve that equation. The brown-haired teen was so focused on his work that he didn’t noticed that someone was standing behind him until he felt those thick arms wrapping around his chest. Ford gasped and turned his head to see his own face leaning against his shoulder

“Stan?!”

“What are you doing?” Ford’s twin asked and nuzzled against his neck.

“I-I was just working on my math homework.”

“It’s Friday, Pointdexter.”

“So?”

“So, you can just finish it tomorrow,” Stan replied as planted a kiss on Ford’s neck.

“Stanley please I’m too busy right now. We can mess around later,” said Ford and then hummed when Stan planted more kisses on his neck. His twin then placed his hand on one of Ford’s pecs and started groping it, Ford gasped louder at his touch.

“You sure about that, Sixer? Come on, baby, quit worrying over some stupid worksheet and play with me for a while. Mom and Dad are out again,” whispered Stan before he licked Ford’s earlobe. Ford shuddered and took Stan’s hands to pull them away, but his twin kept teasing him by licking his neck and groping his chest. Ford’s will started to fade as one of Stanley’s hands went further down until it reached his crotch and firmly palmed it. Ford moaned and suddenly grabbed Stan by the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“Okay. Let’s make it quick,” Ford panted against Stan’s lips.

“Now we’re talking,” Stan chuckled and scooped up Ford from his chair, carried him to his bed and dropped him there. Stanley got on top of Stanford and started kissing him as his twin started tracing all twelve of his fingers all over his muscular, thick body. The teens gasped and moaned between their kisses. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, their hands roamed all over their bodies and their hips grinded against each other. Stan then pulled Ford’s shirt off him, then took his own shirt off and started peppering kisses on Ford’s bare chest. Ford mewled and ran his fingers through Stan’s hair while he showered him with kisses.

As Stan was kissing his way down to Ford’s stomach, he started to unzip his pants and pulled them off. Stan then grabbed Ford’s underwear by the waistband and was about to take them off, Ford sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Stan, wait!”

“Ugh, seriously? You’re backing out now?”

“It’s not that. I just um think I should do it to you for a change.”  
“You want to give me a blowjob? Do you know how?”

“Well I see you do it so it can’t be that hard.”

Stanley shrugged, stood up, took off his pants and underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, grinning at his twin, “Knock yourself out, Sixer.”

Stanford sat on his knees in front of Stan and pushed his legs apart to see his length becoming erect. Ford licked his lips as he took Stan’s thick member and tickled its head with tiny licks. Stan hissed at the contact and then moaned when Ford’s tongue twirled all over his head.

“Ah, shit. Do the same with the rest of my cock,” Stan breathed out.

Ford did what Stan said and repeatedly ran his tongue from the base to the top as he started fondling his balls. Stan grabbed Ford by the back of his head and let out a deep moan. The older twin felt himself getting excited from successfully pleasuring his brother like this and put his length in his mouth. Ford moaned as he bobbed his head back and forth until Stan shouted in pain when he felt Ford’s teeth biting him.

Ford stopped and pulled Stan out of his mouth, “Oh my god, Stan! I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry!”

Stan hissed, “It’s okay. Look try covering your upper teeth with your lip and your lower teeth with your tongue."

“Like this?” asked Ford before he stuck his tongue out to cover his teeth and wrapped his other teeth with his upper lip.

Stan chuckled at the face Ford made and said, “Uh yeah, now you can’t bite me anymore.”

Ford then went back to Stan’s member and started thrusting it into his mouth. He moaned around his twin as he sped up the pace, causing Stan to shudder and moan from the sensation made by his brother’s mouth. Stanley moaned louder as Ford bobbed his head even faster and his hand went back to fondling Stan’s balls. Stan’s moans grew even louder and were followed by Ford’s muffled groans as his orgasm was drawing closer. After a few more sucks, Stan cried out and arched his back when he finally came inside Ford’s mouth.

Ford groaned when he tried to swallow Stan’s seed but ended up choking and coughed some of it out. Stan slowly got off the bed and joined Ford on the floor as he patted him on the back.

“You okay, Sixer?” Stan breathed out, still exhausted from his climax.

“Y-yeah, just can’t take it all in. I’m sorry,” Ford panted.  
Stan wiped the mess off Ford’s chin and kissed his cheek before nuzzling against his neck, “You still did good on your first time, though,” Stan pulled Ford to his chest as he leaned back and let him lie against his chest, “With a little more practice, you’ll be a blowjob expert in no time.”

Ford laughed and lightly smacked Stan in the forearm.


	2. Fiddauthor: Experienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second addition to the drabble. This time is fiddauthor with a vampire Fidds added to the mix.

Stanford hummed as he felt hands caressing his chest and fingers lightly rubbing his nipples. Ford opened his eyes to see a pair of baby blues gazing back at him, the man above him leaned down and pressed his lips against his. The thin blond began trailing kisses down Ford’s body as he moved further down to the pelvis. After kissing and gently nipping at Ford’s thick thigh, Fiddleford felt a hand grabbing his arm, causing him to look at his human.

“Would it be fine if I sucked you off?” Ford asked.

Fiddleford raised an eyebrow and later smiled as he moved his way to Stanford’s side and laid on his back, “Go ahead, sugar.” Ford smiled back and made his way to Fidds’s waist where he took his boxers and pulled them off. The brunette began peppering kisses around the base of the dick and stroke its length. The vampire sighed in approval and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. Ford then put the length into his mouth and began sucking on it. 

Stanford bobbed his head up and down as he caressed and rubbed the slim thighs that were folded up on both sides of his head. The six-fingered man pulled the length out of his mouth and lapped the leaking head with small licks as he heard lovely moans playing in his ears. He looked up to see the vampire biting on his knuckle between his fangs and squirming under his touch. The vampire was flushed and coated in sweat, overwhelmed from Ford’s talented mouth. The brunette grinned at his accomplishment and started planting kisses all over his lover’s member and fondling his balls which caused Fiddleford to gasp. 

Stanford then took Fiddleford in his hand and slowly stroked it, “Do you like this?”

“A-ah, yes,” Fidds replied in a shutter, running his fingers through Ford’s hair. The man hummed and leaned against the vampire’s touch while he continued stroking him. The brunette grinned up at the blond as he ran his tongue across the head. The vampire bit his lip and groaned when Ford continued teasing his leaking head.

“Oh, God! Please, make me-oh!”

“I’m sorry dear, but can you repeat that?” Ford grinned and licked the flowing cum off the slit.

“Make me cum, please!” the vampire shouted.

Stanford then put the cock in his mouth and sucked while his tongue trailed all over it. The brunette bobbed his head at a faster pace, he kept fondling the balls while his other hand squeezed on the slim thigh. When Stanford hummed around his cock, Fiddleford grabbed onto his hair and arched his back, feeling the vibration made by those wonderful lips. The blond moaned louder and louder until he cried out and released his seed into Ford’s mouth. Stanford pulled far enough to have just the head still in his mouth as he swallowed every drop. Ford sat up and looked down at a panting vampire with his tongue slightly hanging out and cheeks red. 

“Come here, sugar,” Fiddleford breathed out as he opened his arms to Stanford. The six-fingered man laid himself beside his lover, letting himself to be embraced. Ford felt Fidds lifting his chin with his thumb on his cleft and pressed his lips against his. He kissed back and hummed at the contact.

“My sweet, brave Stanford. Where have you learned to perform like that?” the vampire asked as he combed the man’s hair with his fingers.

“Oh, I learned that from my b-former boyfriend,” Ford replied and nuzzled against Fidds’s chest. Fidds hummed while stroking Ford’s hair and back. 

“Do you miss him?”

“I try not to.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Ford held onto Fiddleford tighter as he buried his face with his chest without a reply.

“I see.”

The two men laid in each other’s arms for a long time without a word. Fiddleford found the silence to be too suffocating and he can sense that Ford didn’t enjoy it either. As the vampire was about to say something, he noticed something poking at his leg. Fidds already figured out what it was as he mischievously grinned and nudged his leg against the intruding object. The blond looked down to see Ford’s eyes widened and his cheeks turning more red than blood.

“You need help with that, sugar?”

“Yes.”

The vampire chuckled and lifted Ford’s face to plant another kiss on his lips.


End file.
